When I tie you up
by ThePartyParrot
Summary: In Twice Tempted, Vlad promises "When I tie you up, I'll use silk, and I'll leave your hands free because I love to feel them on my skin." So what happens when Vlad keeps his promise?


"When I tie you up, I'll use silk, and I'll leave your hands free because I love to feel them on my skin."

It was a sensual promise, made a few hours ago when my husband Vlad needed to make sure I didn't hurt myself while using my powers, which was a very real risk. He'd chained me up with silver so I couldn't stab myself, and that had been his reply when I asked if he was going to save some for later.

I walked into our bedroom, exhausted from the long day of trying to track down the woman trying to kill me. Vlad was already there, a velvet box the size of a carry-on suitcase in his hands, and a mischievous smile on his full lips. I glanced at the box while starting to strip off my shoes and socks. "What's that?" I asked as I walked to the laundry hamper.

With a burst of vampire swiftness, he was behind me, the heat radiating from his skin. He splayed his hand over my stomach, pulling me against his chest. He brushed the hair from my neck, bending down to lick the shell of my ear and whisper to me. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

I nodded, I had thought of little else, despite the hectic day and the search for the woman trying to kill me. His hot breath caressed the back of my neck, making it very difficult to form coherent thoughts. I turned to kiss him, but his hand held me in his unwavering grip. He held the box in front of me, opening it with a deft flick. Inside was a coil of what looked like a long, silk scarf, and a velvet eye mask.

"I had these flown in while you were in your trance. Silk, interwoven with carbon fibers. Stronger than steel, but soft enough for me to be willing to have it touch your flawless skin."

I grimaced, not only at the need for special equipment because I could not yet control my vampire strength, but because my skin was anything but flawless. A long, jagged scar ran from my forehead to my hand, the result of grabbing a downed power line when I was 13.

His voice darkened as he sensed my change in emotion. "Your scar shows that you are strong, it does not detract from your beauty, it enhances it." He held up my hand to his lips, running a trail of kisses from my fingertips to my wrist, elbow, shoulder. At my throat, he stopped to circle the place where my pulse had been only two days ago. His lips closed over it and his tongue flicked the sensitive spot. I leaned my head back, exposing more of my throat as shivers ran throughout my body. Vlad moved his kisses higher, and when he reached the edge of the scar, he turned me and took my mouth in a possessive kiss. His tongue slid between my lips, his hands pulled away his clothes with a hard yank.

My hands went to his chest, covered in his own scars. Vlad had led his people into battle countless times when he was human, and his body was criss-crossed with the results. It's why he usually covered himself everywhere but the hands and face. But I saw his scars the way he saw mine, symbols of his strength, and proof that he was a survivor. I traced each one as I kissed him, and the heat from his body rose with his arousal.

He scooped me up, carrying me to the bed while tearing off my clothes. When he lay me down I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, but he pulled away, trailing kisses down my torso. "Now then, I do believe I have a few knots to tie."

Vlad pulled the scarf from the box, it was actually several scarves, each a couple dozen feet long. He lifted my upper body, then wove the soft material over and around my arms and chest. Soon my upper arms were bound to my sides, but my hands were free, as he had promised. I noticed he had also left my breasts uncovered, and he bent down to tease my nipple, grazing them with his fangs. I moaned as my nipples hardened, and ran my hands along his chest as far as they could reach. He switched to the other nipple, this time biting very lightly. I healed instantly, but the slight shock of pain sent shivers all through me.

Once my breasts were swollen and aching with sensation Vlad grabbed more of the scarves and went to work on my lower half. He ran his hands up and down in my legs in a possessive manner while he gently tied each leg to a scarf, then the other end to one of the poles of the four-poster bed. I tested the bonds. They were soft, but held, even with my vampire strength. If I had truly struggled I probably could have broken them, but for the moment I was content to lightly tug against the bonds as Vlad gently kissed his way back up my body. When he reached my center, he kissed me and gave a long lick, making me arch my back.

His soft black hair brushed against my legs, contrasting with his stubble as he teased my clitoris. It was amazing how similar it felt to the real silk that bound me. As if he could still read my mind, he shook his hair down over his head, letting it hang in a dark curtain. He swayed his head side to side as he slowly moved up my body, the tresses caressing the skin of my stomach. With every swish he moved up higher, until his mouth covered mine. His tongue delved into my mouth, and I closed my eyes. Then I felt the velvet mask go over my head, shutting out every sliver of light.

As I lost my sight all of my other senses seemed to go into overdrive. I strained to hear what he was doing, but all I heard was a soft rustle. Then I felt a strange sensation as more strands of silk lapped across my skin. I moaned as I realized he was whipping me with a multi-strand silk cat-o-nine-tails. It wasn't very painful, but it was intense. Either he had several, or his hands were moving at lightning speed as I felt the strands from my neck to my toes. I writhed against my bonds, but was held fast by his excellent knots.

Vlad whispered in my ear, "You are ravishing like this, tied up and at my mercy." I shuddered at the words, then gasped as I felt his fingers play lightly over my skin. They moved up and down quickly, as if he were playing the piano, and every touch burned with his exquisite heat. They moved from my shoulders down my breasts, my stomach, my pelvis, and then three fingers delved into me. They thrust and curled inside me, while his thumb twirled against my clitoris. Out of habit I gasped, though I didn't need to breath anymore. Vlad lowered his mouth to his hand, his tongue taking over for his thumb.

The way my arms were tied allowed me to run my fingers through his hair, but not much else. I stroked the silky strands as he teased me with long, slow, licks. His free hand brushed my foot, then up my leg, continuing his piano-playing feathery touches. I lifted my hips to meet him, as his hand scorched my skin with erotic heat.

"Vlad…" I moaned as tension built inside me. He was so hot, his skin scorching me just shy of the point of pain. Then my own heat spilled from where his tongue teased me all the way to my extremities, and I cried out at the sensation, my body writhing on the soft sheets. In an instant he was on top of me, pinning me down and aiding the scarves in keeping me bound. His hands and feet held fast like iron, and my nails tore into his chest, the gouges knitting together as fast as I could make them.

And then he was inside me, adding to my own heat as he parted my flesh inside. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me as his mouth covered mine in a fierce kiss. I opened my mouth to him, and his tongue invaded me. My arms were pressed against his skin and I wriggled, testing the bonds. This only made him more excited, and he moved his mouth from my lips back to my neck.

"Oh, Leila" he whispered, my new vampire hearing picking it up just as much as if he had been shouting. "To see you make yourself so vulnerable to me, to give me so much trust…" He trailed off while kissing my shoulder, his cock thrusting into me

Of course, I had always been vulnerable with him. He was a centuries old vampire with the strength of a dragon. Until 2 days ago I was a human. There had never been a time he couldn't have crushed me with a thought. But he had been kind, despite his reputation for cruelty.

"Vlad" I whispered. "I trust you, I love you. My husband."

He let out a roar at my words, his body tensing and then softening as his orgasm hit. He sprawled across me, spent from his exertions. He took in two breaths in quick succession, a lot for him. He ran a hand through my hair and pressed his cheek against mine. He stayed still for a moment, then looked into my eyes. There was a sheen of pink across his irises, he was crying. Then he blinked, and it was gone.


End file.
